Random Stuff
by Monkey Is Awesome
Summary: Each Chapter is a completely different story! These are stories I created, and ran a blank. I would like to see them completed so feel free to use the idea of them. They may not be a full chapter. I stop when I get bored.
1. Crossover by a Curse

Harry was sitting alone in his bedroom. No matter how much he bugged Dumbledore, to let him go anywhere but to the Dursleys, he had said no. Now he was stuck, as usual, in the one place he didn't want to be! I mean really, he had just survived fighting a basilisk!

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon banged his meaty grub of a fist against the door. Harry could hear the multitude of locks on his door make noise as they were unlocked. "Boy, your aunt marge will be here, and if I hear of any funny business…" The threat was left unsaid. They both stared at each other in a strange awkward sense. Then harry had a burst of knowledge.

"Uncle Vernon, their is a place I can stay using my school money in their world." Of course they both knew what he was referring to. "I would be out of your hair in a semi-permanent way. All you would need to do is drop me off at the station and then no-one would be any wiser."

Uncle Vernon looked like Christmas had come early. For the rest of his life. Of course it was no surprise when Harry and his stuff were heading out the door in less time than it took to blink.

The drive to Daigon alley was relatively painless. Vernon Dursley was bubbling with happiness that the freak would be gone. The expression on his face, was a little creepy though. When he was dropped off, in a park near the pub, a big black dog approuched him.

"Hey" was all Harry said to the dog. It seemed malnourish. But what really surprised him was when the dog morphed into a person. An animagus….

"Harry!" Was all the man said before he tackled him with a hug. Harry was stunned. "My name is Sirius Black, I am your godfather, and I am innocent!"

Harry was confused, why was his godfather innocent? More importantly, who was his godfather? Seeing the look of confusion on his face, the guy known as Sirius did something he didn't expect.

"I swear on my life and magic that I was innocent and wrongly sent to Azkaban without trial. So mote be it" The magic in the air accepted his oath. "I am sorry I can't stay prongs jr., but I am wanted and everyone thinks I am out to kill you. I want to do three things first. One, go tell the goblins about my oath. Two, don't listen to Dumbledore, he is a manipulative, power hunger old man. I will tell you more later. Three, when at Gringotts, Go to Ragnock and give him this trunk, it has instructions in it for what I want him to do. Please listen to him. I am going to blood adopt you and give you access to the black fortune, and I think Dumbledore has placed blocks on you." That was a lot to take in. Sirius gave him a teary eyed look, handed him a shrunken trunk, hugged him once more, transformed and whimpered away.

Harry regained his wits after a few minutes, trying to process what was just said. After a few minutes he walked into the Leaky cauldron. Tom was there, polishing some cups. Harry went up to him. "Tom, could I rent a room until September 1st?" The barman looked quickly at the boy and realized it was Harry Potter. "I hope you don't mind if I get the room and pay after I have been to Gringotts.."

Tom was astounded for half a second and replied "Of course Mr. Potter! Fame does have its advantages after all" Tom winked at him.

"Thanks Tom. I am going to go to Gringotts now, but would you mind getting me a room with full privacy wards on it? And take my stuff to my room? I would greatly appreciate it."

"No problem Mr. Potter. And I am going to assume that you will be dining here?"

Harry just nodded his agreement, and went into Daigon alley.

It was a different site when it wasn't time for school to start. Less crowded for sure. Wandering up to Gringotts, He entered. Harry went up to one of the goblin tellers.

"Um..sir?" Harry stuttered "I need to speak with Ragnock" The Goblin immediately looked at him with annoyance.

"Oh? And what business would you have with him?" The goblin said with annoyance. Harry was intimidated by the goblin.

"My godfather found me and told me to speak with him. Something about the Black fortunes" The goblins eyes widened and bowed to Harry slight.

"Of course! Follow me!" The goblin seemed scared of Harry. Strange. Harry followed the goblin passed many doors. Goblin guards were everywhere. When the goblin finally stopped at an office door, Harry was relieved.

The goblin entered and spoke quickly in gobbledegook "_Manager Ragnock, there is someone here about the Blacks_" then left.

Harry was standing there awkwardly. Ragnock turned his attention to Harry. Harry unconsciously brushed his hair over his scar. "So, what business do you have here?" He asked in that guttural voice of his.

Harry was really nervous, so all he did was hand Ragnock the trunk that Sirius had given him, and said "Ummm… Sirius said to give this to you and read his message inside. He also asked me to tell you about the oath he swore saying he was innocent and never given a trial."

Ragnock, who was looking rather astounded, opened the box. Pulling out the sheet of parchment, he read aloud "Hello Ragnock. I just broke out of jail, yes I am innocent and will prove it when I can. I want you to first, partially blood adopt him to the blacks. Then, can you do and inheritance and magic test on him? I would like to emancipate him. In this box is a vial of my blood, and a two way mirror for Harry. Please get rid of any foreign magic on him along with any power blocks. Any costs to my vault. Educate him too please."

Ragnock looked at Harry for a moment, contemplating what to do. Then Ragnock looked at him and noticed his scar. "Of course with Sirius he cant be the godfather to an ordinary child can he? No, of course not. He has to go and find Harry Potter!" Ragnock ranted before shouted at the guard standing by the door. "Go to the ritual rooms, get them ready for all of the rituals stated!"

With that Harry was rushed into a room with an alter and a knife besides it. A goblin wearing blood red robes entered. Turning to Harry, he said "Just say I accept. Nothing more." He was rather rude.

Harry was taken up to the alter and told to cut his hand. The goblin poured Sirius's blood into to indent in the alter. He started chanting in a language that sounded remarkably like Latin. After a bit, he started in english. "The forefathers of this family want you in theres with your old blood. Do you accept?"

"I accept"

"Do you accept their magic?"

"I accept"

"From blood to blood. Grant him entrance into the ancient and noble house of Black. From magic to magic. Grant him the bloodline powers of your choosing."

The blood in the alter smashed into Harry. Harry could feel it, but it was behind a wall of sorts. The ever impatient goblin addressed Harry. "Now! Lets start with an identifying ritual. This will show us your family tree and all your magical gifts and talents and their status. I am going to use the imperious curse on you so it goes faster. Now lets begin!"

"Imperious!" The goblin shouted. Everything in Harry's mind went fuzzy. Harry lost track of time and space. Harry awoke a while later.

Harry awoke staring at the ceiling hearing Ragnock speaking to Sirius through the mirror. Harry watched them discuss something called "The Makers Touch" and stood up making some noise to tell the goblin he was awake. The goblin looked at him and immediately bowed to him. Harry just looked at him like he was crazy. "Um… why are you bowing?"

"Because you deserve it." Was the goblins only reply, before Ragnock handed him a parchment that looked endless. He cast a quick spell and it shrunk to a manageable size, telling him it would only show note worthy ancestors now."Look at this. It will explain a lot."

_**Notable Ancestors**_

_Godric Gryfinndor-Line, Potter_

_Rowena Ravenclaw-Line, Potter_

_Marcus Black-Line, Black_

_Salazar Slytherin-Related by Magic_

_Helga Hufflepuff- Related by Marriage to Slytherin._

_**Abilities**_

_Grifinndor/Ravenclaw-Line (Potter)_

_-Beast Speaker-Blocked_

_-Omega Absorbance Animagi-Blocked_

_-Wandless Magic-Blocked_

_-Mage Sight -Blocked_

_Slytherin/Hufflepuff-Magic _

_-Parseletonge_

_-Mind Magics-Blocked_

_-Natural Speed Healing-Blocked_

_Black-Line _

_-Metamorphagi-Blocked_

_-The Makers Touch-Blocked_

_**Affinities**_

_-Dark Magic/Rituals-Blocked_

_-Light Magic/Rituals _

_-Spell Creation -Blocked_

_**Power Level**_

_Current Under Block-203_

_Without Block-523_

_**Foreign Magics Attached**_

_One Horcrux_

_Seven Tracking Spells_

_Three Magic Blocks-One A class on general power. One A class on abilities. One A class on affinities_

_One Learning Block- A class_

To say Harry was astounded would be an understatement. The only thing said, was simple in thought, but harder to do. The sentiment was there though.

"Do you want the blocks and other stuff gone?"

"Yes,"

5 years later

It had been a long time since harry had had all the block off him. He could still remember it clear as day.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Harry how are you feeling?" Sirius said, noticing that harry was starting to wake._

"_Better than eve-whoa my eyes." Harry had his mage sight active. The only reason a wizard or witch would need glasses would be if they had permanent mage sight._

"_Hey Harry, do you mind if I go over some things? We had a slight… Problem."_

"_Go ahead" Harry said unsurely. He had no clue what was wrong. The goblins had knocked him out cold before they did… well whatever they did._

"_First thing. We have transferred all you money into the Grifinndor vault, and the other stuff into the Ravenclaw vault. This is to make our lives easier. This may be a little hard to understand, but you are going to die if you remain on this world for more than about five years. Voldemort seems to have regained some sort of half body, so when we destroyed his entire soul, he managed to curse you to die if you remain on the world."_

_Harry went cold with this statement. Voldemort was gone but he was going to die. The irony of it all._

"_But, the wording of the curse say that if we give Ragnock a ton of gold we can send you to a different world and you can live there. Well, because you are now a legal adult you no longer need to remain at Hogwarts."_

_Harry interrupted him "But what of my friends?" _

"_The gold diggers? Dumbledore has been paying them with your money. I wouldn't call them friends."_

"_Oh" Harry was shocked at this. Sirius gave harry no time to consider anything before he went on._

"_So, I have arranged with Ragnock to get you tutor in quite literally, everything."_

**End Flash Back**

When Sirius said everything, he meant it. Harry listed off what he had learned in his mind.

_-Use of mage sight_

_Beast Speaking- Harry traveled all over the world for that one._

_-Omega Absorbance Animagi- All Harry had to do was touch anything new, and voila, he could change into almost every creature, magical or not, in the world. _

_-Wandless Magic- Harry doesn't even need a focus anymore_

_-Mind Magics- Not even a four thousand year old vampire could break into his mind now._

_-Natural Speed Healing- Harry could survive dangerous injuries and heal at speeds unheard of. This is augmented by his magic level._

_-Metamorphagi- Harry used this with his animagi abilities to make him quite literally, a full shapeshifter._

_-The Makers Touch- Harry had learned from the best. He knew how to forge like the goblins, jewel craft like the dwarves, Make foci from Olivander, make trunks… You get the idea_

_-Light/Dark Magic/Rituals-thanks to his dual affinity, harry had mastered almost all forms of magic. Heck, the Flamels tutor harry after learning what was going to happen to him._

_-Spell Creation- Harry could almost create spells on the spot. His magic level helped a bit too._

_-Weapon Master-Harry could wield any weapon with ease. He was considered a prodigy among blade masters. All the training had made him quite lean._

_-Languages- Harry, using his "touch" made a necklace that used a mind probe to take any languages that he heard off people that he focused on._

There had been slight problems in getting Harry out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore put up a fight, but the second Harry told the Wizengamot that he was arranging for the best teachers from all over the world to teach him, they let him go free. Dumbledore made a fool of himself shouting at "Lord" Gryfinndor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Potter, Black. It was even funnier when the goblin that was accompanying Harry told him that he owned Hogwarts and could shut it down at any time he felt like it. Dumbledore's angry and shocked face was all over the Prophet.

Now, Harry was preparing to leave. Harry cataloged all of the items that he was going to take with him.

_What Harry called Warglaives (think Illadin's blades in wow) enchanted by Harry to also be his foci. They were so powerful that the magic in them made them semi-sentient. The runes, charms and other things enchanted into the mithril after a month of work was crazy. Harry could use them to slice through anything. Even wards. The style of fighting Harry created to go with them was unique. Harry had taken to almost always walking around blindfolded. Harry used all the other senses to fight. If he ever took off his blindfold. Anything within a mile radius was in danger of being destroyed. The various Ministries of the world had tried to claim the blades as there own by declaring him an "Evil wizard" even though every time Harry just walked right up to them and told the ministry to "Bugger off"._

_Harry had made a trunk to take with him. It was magical of course. It was considered a legend among crafters and it deserved this status. There was a kitchen, a sitting room that had a rune circle to summon any book from his massive library in the trunk, a bedroom for Harry, An armory storing all kind of weapons that Harry had made. A forge personally made by Harry. A room full of Ingredients and metals. A forest that held any animals that had decided to come with him for his journey's. Quite a good trunk._

The ritual was getting started. A lot of work and effort was being put into this. They couldn't afford to mess anything up. When the last words were spoken, he was blasted to somewhere unknown.


	2. Magics Power

Some things may be different from canon… I may change this for simplicity or forgetfulness, I forget which.

5000 years ago, a prophecy was made. This prophecy has been all but forgotten. Merlin was believed to be the one chosen but in time, this was proven wrong. The races mourned his passing. Then, in silent solitude, they waited for this prophecy to play out.

_Surrounded by greed,_

_Manipulated for power,_

_A child will grow,_

_Made orphan by cruelty, _

_Raised whilst forgotten,_

_Broken and lost,_

_Everyone knows him but himself,_

_Used to fulfill greed,_

_So much expected, _

_Yet able to do so little,_

_With no prejudice without knowledge,_

_No stone left unturned,_

_Rising from the ashes, _

_Running from the crowd,_

_His heart will stay pure._

_Betrayed, _

_Abused, _

_Forgotten,_

_Nevermore._

_A representative of the magics, _

_One for everyone,_

_All types to help, _

_Training to last two centuries,_

_In a place long forgotten,_

_The races will come together,_

_The ancients will take a look._

_Blessed with powers unimaginable,_

_He shall love all,_

_All before his seventeenth birthday, or the cycle will start once more._

Harry was having a bad day. Well, in actuality more like a few bad days. Sirius's death, had hit hard. He was not prepared or expecting it to happen. Then there was Dumbledore, who just ignored him and his plea's to not have to stay at the Dursleys. So now, as he waited for his 15th birthday. Harry looked at his calendar. Five more days.

"Do you think he is it?" The man said. His face obscured by a cloak.

"You can see there are seals on him" She paused, to scan the boy's seals, "Dal," She said shaking him, "Dal, those seals, you could spread them throughout all the elves and they would lose all magic. All of them, including the dark elves" She shuddered at the though of having so much power.

The male, known as Dal announced "Get the council, send envoys to the races. We have found him.

"At once"

Gringotts was busy. The main bank was filled with magicals of all kind running around trying to finish what they were doing. All of it revolved around one person, and he didn't even know.

Harry was sitting awake in his bed, forgotten and alone. His birthday, was completely forgotten. Harry heard Vernon shouting downstairs. He could barely pick out the words.

"Damn… Wizards….Magic…." That was enough to send Harry bolting down the stairs, where he was greeted by a strange sight.

Two humanoids, that could definitely not be described as an actual human, looked like they were about to kill Vernon.

"Ah, hello Harry." The female said, "I must ask you to come with me. All the magicals are waiting."

"Magicals? What?" Harry said rather stupidly.

"Anybody who can do magic" The male was straightforward and formal.

"Please come with us, Dumbledore will soon be here and try to stop you from meeting with the leaders of all the races." The female said, in a formal, but pleasant way.

"But why would he want to stop that? Isn't it a good thing?" Harry was still as confused as hell.

The two strangers, took one look at him, looked at each other, and started laughing.

"No.. You.. Idiot… Dumbledore… Fool...Sealed.. Magic...Threat.. To… him….." When laughing hard enough, it seemed that they had trouble speaking.

"What?" Harry was shaking in rage.

The elves had recovered from their outburst. "When you were born, Dumbledore sensed levels of magic that were insane. He needed to counter that. He got anyone who knew you to swear on their life and magic not to mention your magic levels. Then, he started collecting what he needed for an ancient, but powerful ritual."

The male continued, "He was preparing for this ritual for a while, and then he had that idiot of a false seer, Trelawny spout that ridiculous prophecy that was false, gave the memory to Snape who relayed it to Voldemort."

If looks could kill, Harry would have annihilated Britain.

"Using the Imperious curse he made Pettigrew go to Voldemort and give away the Potter's location. Then, he took you away, and performed the ritual on you sealing away your magic, or as much of it as he could. Then he left you here to rot." The he paused and looked at Harry funny. "And the rest of what happened throughout school was a web of manipulations and lies.

"Now we must leave, before we have to deal with the roasted chickens" They all laughed at that.

Harry was overwhelmed. The two strangers, who were now revealed to be elves, were taking him to "The Chamber" Whatever that was.

They strode with a purpose, confident yet wary. The one thing he was told was "Have an open mind"

The elves opened the doors, creating a very dramatic scene. A massive chamber holding tons of the beings in the world was quiet. All eyes, upon the human. Suddenly, one of the younger ones shouted out.

"Ha! You think that I will swear my allegiance to him? A pathetic human whose power levels are below 100? You are fools!" With that proclamation, the crowd erupted into an ocean of noise.

One person came up to Harry, with an aura of confidence, and a feel of power to back it up. He addressed the elves "I sense a power block on him, how strong is it?"

The room was watching this exchange with morbid interest. "If we took the main power block off, and transferred it to everyone in this room, you would all die because it would be too much for all of you together to handle. To let you know he had the Drath'nokar done to him."

The room was silent as they absorbed that info. The room exploded with noise once more. The man who was in front of him shouted at the crowd of humanoids, and creatures. "Shut up, and go to your seats." The man evidently had a lot of influence.

Harry was bored. I mean, who wants to wait for hundreds of people to discus something. Heck he didn't even know what they were discussing. Hell, he didn't even know why he was here! All of his brooding, was shoved of to the side when the doors the chamber opened.

"Come, they are expecting you" was the emotionless order.

The two walked down the hallway, The man was explaining things to Harry.

"...you are unpredictable, so use it! There is one of every magical race in there, all looking to see what you may mock you, but you need to ignore it. Do not assume anything that you have been told about them is true. Nothing is true until it is proven." The man stopped and opened doors that could probably have ten dragons walk through at once. Ushered through he was given a seat.

Harry was sitting facing the semicircle of people. When the man said that there was someone for every magical race, he was not kidding. To say that there was a lot of things that were supposedly extinct here would be an understatement. Harry was scared by the amount of things looking at him with interest.

The man who had shut everyone up before came up to him. "We all know you story, but we need to open the gateway. All you need to do is place you hands on that orb. We will do the rest."

Harry didn't know what to say so, he just did it. When his hand touched the orb, the wall in front of him disappeared and what could only be described as a swirling mass of energy.

The room looked at the boy with morbid interest. He supposedly was supposed to bring unity to the races, if that was even possible. As he walked up to the podium in front of him, there was no doubt were everyones eyes were looking. The bleak grey walls of the chamber that would undoubtedly hold the future of the world. Magic exploded throughout the room. Few in the room knew what was going on. As their eyes recovered the room was now a pillar of dazzling colors. A grey portal opened on the blank wall.

Two beings emerged. One was the purest of white, the other, was the epitome of the color black. Swirling around them was magic of their respective color, and between them where their magic met was simply grey. Nothing Could the feeling of awe that the two inspired. Then, they spoke as one, ominous voice.

"_Someone who shall rule approaches"_ With that all the occupants of the room were bowing to the figures in front of them. _"Come closer, and we shall bless you"_

The two were in front of Harry. Harry felt compelled to get up from his kneeling position. Harry stood in a regal manner, and walked to the two beings. He knelt right in front of their feet. Both at the same time, grabbed Harry and the room was flooded with magic.

Harry had no clue why he did what he did, but it was to late to regret his actions. The two beings in front of him were staring at him with interest. Still speaking as one they stated the facts.

"_Abused, Manipulated, Forced, Expected, Sad, Ashamed, Angry, Remorseful, Happy, Loving, Kind, Accepting, Forgiving, Smart, Logical, Wise, You with those traits and more._

_One must wonder, how you did not go completely evil throughout this… Torture. Still, we have reached a decision, and will give you your gifts._

_One. A dimension for training, time passes as one your to a hundred, use it wisely. You can only enter once. Inside will be every creature, and every being that has existed. You will age as if you aged two years. This will be the same with everyone else. There will be one room with every ingredient that has ever existed there, for any means and for any purpose. Another room will be to release magic that you will build up. There will be a crystal that will absorb all your excess magic there. When full, a new crystal emerges. Use it for your weapons. There will be a forge with every metal in existence first time you go in ask it to remove your bonds. It will remove all magic blocks, dampers, and curses. The rest will be dedicated to your training. The library will hold every book in existence there. This dimension will only have the time delaying property's once, but you will always be able to go and use it, no matter where you are."_

To say harry was shocked was an understatement larger than the universe. He tried to deny that he needed this, try to reject it, but he found himself unable to speak.

"_Two. Upon your twenty third birthday you will simply stop aging. For all purposes and intents you shall be our avatar, immortal and just._

_Three. You will receive familiars upon your arrival in the dimension._

_If you have questions, speak now. Do not bother with trying to make us get out of this."_

Harry really had no clue what to say. All he managed to get out was "I am training? With who?"

"_That you will learn in time. You will listen to them, and respect them. They know better than you… For now." The figures took a step back, "We leave you. Grey wizard, you shall herald the world towards a new age. We wish you luck, though you will need none."_

Harry was disoriented as he found himself kneeling back where he was before. The crowd behind him all bowed to him.


	3. Banished To The Demons

The last thing Harry expected was to be violently woken up. I mean Dumbledore said that the blood wards were the strongest ever. Seems Dumbledore is not always right.

"wha-" Harry slurred. He looked around. They were not in privet drive anymore. The death eaters were chanting around him. He was in the middle of a ritual. Worse, He couldn't move.

"So, the little golden boy finally met his match" Voldemort just had to gloat didn't he? "You will be sent to hell for ten thousand years!" Harry was shocked into stupor. "You see, I found this little old ritual that sends a person to hell for a day, and in hell one day is ten thousand years!"

In Harry's fifth year, Dumbledore had dropped the bomb on him. The prophecy. Then, he started training. Full control of wandless magic, They were working on animagi, all types of magic, and using weapons and martial arts. He could duel Dumbledore on even terms. Yet he managed to get caught sleeping in his room. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

The ritual was near completion. Voldemort said something along the lines of, "Whatever is left of you will return" Though with a lot of the usual insults thrown in.

An explosion of magic in the blood circle around him was the last thing he knew.

Harry woke up in a desolate hell-hole. That was being generous. The rocks were blood red, and the heat was unbearable. Surprisingly, none of this bothered him. He was not thirsty, hungry, or really In need of anything. He felt surprisingly good. Well, until a massive demon decided to crash his party.

Rev was following one of the larger A classed demons. He and his hunting party had been assigned to hunting them in an attempt to keep their numbers down. He watched as the demon took interest in something in the cavern. He was immediately blown back with a power only their mages held. There still was something satisfying about watching a twenty foot tall demon get thrown like a bug. The demon stood no chance, the only thing that kept him alive was this person lack of know how on how to kill demons. The hunting party would help there.

Signaling to the party, he motioned to attack.


End file.
